


becoming a habit

by elvesarebad



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvesarebad/pseuds/elvesarebad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: originally posted on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	becoming a habit

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: originally posted on tumblr

parker woke up in alec’s bed for fifth night in a row (this was starting to become a habit, she should probably stop it but his bed’s really comfy and she likes lying next to him and just being near him really, not doing anything except like maybe a bit of touching hands and touching his face, she likes his face). alec was on his laptop, laughing softly and shaking his head at something some looby said in a chatroom. as she watches, blinking sleep from her eyes, his fingers speed over the keyboard, typing out a witty and scathing response most likely. 

she sits up and rests her head against his shoulder, the position giving her a better view of what alec’s doing. he kisses her hair absently and turns back to what he was doing, laughing again when he gets a response that’s basically all capslock and disgruntled blogger. parker grins against his shoulder.

she kinda likes that this is becoming a habit.


End file.
